The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Search engines assist users in retrieving relevant data from data sources. The data source herein may refer to data and/or document(s) on the Internet, intranet, storage devices, and so on. In order to use a search engine, a user seeking information on a desired topic generally inputs a search query consisting of keyword(s) or phrase(s) relevant to the topic into the search interface of the search engine. Once the search query is received, the search engine identifies documents in a data source that are relevant to the search query and displays a report with a prioritized list of links pointing to relevant documents containing the search keywords.
The identified documents are typically, at the minimum, displayed as search results comprising a title, a link to the document and an extract. Known search engines like Google®, Bing®, Yahoo® etc. have provided a variety of functionalities to improve the user experience. One such functionality is a providing titles within a search result to give the user an overview of the content in the document. Such titles could be a title to the entire result. The tiles may also be for the search extract as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/897,500 herein incorporated by reference. The extract title when read along with the result title gives the user a better understanding of the nature of the document. While titles provide good starting point to the user, there is a need to provide additional improvements that can further enhance user experience and allow the user to easily spot results that are relevant to his search query.